Welcome to the Academy
by Jess Grape
Summary: Siempre escuchas el glamour de la vida de un auror, pero lo que no te dicen es todo aquello que tienes que pasar para poder llegar a la cima. Los días en la Academia son conocidos como el infierno, y mucho más si eres cierta metamorfomaga en un mar de testosterona.
1. Welcome to the Academy

**Disclaimer: No, nada en el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, por desgracia; solo soy la triste autora de esta historia.**

**Summary:** Siempre escuchas el glamour de la vida de un auror, pero lo que no te dicen es todo aquello que tienes que pasar para poder llegar a la cima. Los días en la Academia son conocidos como el infierno, y mucho más si eres cierta metamorfomaga en un mar de testosterona.

.

Bienvenida a la Academia

Por: Jess Grape

.

**¿Bienvenida a la Academia?**

.

En medio de la noche apenas se podían distinguir un par de figuras encapuchadas para el ojo inexperto, pero para ella era lo mismo que si tuvieran capas color neón y estuvieran gritando "¡Mírame, aquí estamos! ¡Somos Mortífagos! ¡Hail el Señor Tenebroso!"

Al parecer, estaban intercambiando algún tipo de información, ya que se encontraban muy cerca del otro y movían las manos en acalorada discusión. Uno parecía realmente molesto y el otro miraba hacia abajo, ¿en vergüenza, tal vez?

No importaba, nada de ello importaba. Los había estado siguiendo por días y estaba segura que lo que tenían planeado esos antiguos Mortífagos era tan bueno como la hermana de su mamá. Durante horas había meditado la identidad de aquellas personas y había llegado a la conclusión de que eran Lucius Malfoy y un tercer hermano Lestrange, del que nadie había escuchado hablar, pero que era un punto clave durante la primera guerra y ahora traían entre manos regresar a la vida a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado mediante magia más negra que la noche.

Oh, sí. Ella estaba segura de eso. Porque él no moriría sin dejar algún tipo de plan de contingencia para regresar y matar a todos. Pero para eso estaba ella, una sangre mestiza que frustraría sus planes con su brillantez.

Sus padres estarían tan orgullosos.

Borró la sonrisa de su cara y sacudió la cabeza, _hora del show _pensó cambiando su físico de chica en sus veinte con cabello rosado a un hombre de ochenta años. Transfiguró un palo en un bastón y se aseguró que su ropa luciera muggle. ¿Quién lastimaría a un ancianito en medio de la noche en un parque de Londres? Nadie… nadie que fuera una buena persona. Y los Mortífagos no eran buenas personas.

Se acercó caminando lentamente, haciendo como que no los había visto, sino simplemente estaba cruzando para llegar a su pobre morada. _Oh, lo que les espera, imbéciles._

La excitación corría por sus venas, apenas y podía contenerse de sonreír como una maniática. Y, como se lo esperaba, los hombres la detuvieron, seguramente querían un bocadillo nocturno. Respondió en voz baja a cada una de sus agitaciones de manera inocente, aunque por dentro ardía de rabia ante la cobardía de esos idiotas, creyéndose grandes por molestar a un viejito.

Cuando sacaron su varita, mofándose de la lentitud de su 'víctima' supo que había llegado el momento.

—Perdón, señores, pero ¿saben qué hora es? — preguntó aún con voz de hombre. Ellos se miraron entre sí, desconcertados por la inusual petición: ese hombre debería estar cagando sus pantalones, no preguntando la hora como si no acabara de ser amenazado de muerte. Antes de que pudieran responder, ella cambió a su físico original. —Hora de patear traseros, _tarados_.

Como lo esperaba, ellos aún estaban confundidos y no vieron llegar el asombroso –realmente genial- ataque de la pelirrosa y terminaron inconscientes en el piso llenos de pústulas de pus y llagas asquerosas. No los iba a matar –oh, no, ella estaba muy por encima de esas acciones. Además, era una salida muy rápida para Malfoy y el Lestrange sin nombre.

Por la mañana, el par de tontos estaban siendo procesados en Azkaban después de un juicio rápido –gracias, Dumbledore- y el ministro estaba tan humillado de haber sido puesto en evidencia después de todos los "regalos" que había recibido de Malfoy que consideraba renunciar.

Varios aurores se acercaron a ella para felicitarla, pues ahora todos sabían sobre la genialidad de Tonks.

—Dora…

—No me digas así si no quieres probar un poco de mi letalidad— respondió sin inmutarse, sonrisa en su cara pues los periodistas seguían tomándole fotos.

—Dora, despierta, es tarde…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Hija, vas a llegar tarde a clases— alguien la estaba sacudiendo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de su madre. —Ya van a ser las ocho, hija. Te quedan quince minutos para llegar.

Se levantó rápidamente y chocó su cabeza contra la de su progenitora. — ¡Auch!

Ambas se alejaron sobándose sus respectivas frentes. Su madre salió de la habitación riendo mientras Tonks –no te atrevas a llamarla por su primer nombre o algún derivado porque mandará tu trasero a San Mungo de una patada- correteaba por su habitación buscando sus zapatos y tratando de ponerse su ropa al mismo tiempo.

Para el momento que bajó a la cocina, le quedaban siete minutos. ¡Vaya, qué buena había salido la alarma que había puesto la noche anterior!

Tomó un vaso de leche –ugh, no le des café porque eso sabe a brebaje de tierra con gusanos- y unas galletas de chispas de chocolate que había preparado con su mamá el día anterior, pues ya no alcanzaba a desayunar algo más elaborado como los deliciosos huevos que su papá saboreaba mientras leía El Profeta.

—Buena suerte en tu primer día, querida— la llamó su madre después de haber recibido un beso en la mejilla. Se dirigió a su papá para despedirse de la misma manera y robarle un pedazo de pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa –su favorita.

—Te lo estás buscando, traviesilla— le advirtió Ted Tonks con una sonrisa—. Ahora corre, que te quedan tres minutos.

Y no le quedó de otra más que obedecer a su padre. — ¡Los quiero! — gritó desde la puerta principal, o al menos lo intentó porque tenía la boca llena de pan.

Se giró concentrándose en la dirección en Canterbury donde se encontraba la Academia –gracias a Merlín por la Aparición, o sino, ya estaría fuera antes de haber comenzado. Y realmente agradeció a quien sea que la mirara allá arriba por no sufrir despartición (hubiera sido muy inconveniente tener un accidente así en su primer día).

Se detuvo por unos segundos para admirar el maravilloso edificio que se presentaba ante ella –está bien, no era maravilloso, a lo mejor lindo. Ok, para ser honestos, ni a bonito llegaba; pero lo importante es la idea, los valores que tenía dentro, y eso lo hacía ver maravilloso para Tonks.

_Aquí aprenderé a patear traseros_ pensó ilusionada, recordando el sueño de la noche anterior, uno de muchos que había tenido a lo largo de los años. Se dirigió casualmente a la puerta principal y antes de entrar, olió discretamente sus axilas, esperando que la falta de ducha de esa mañana no fuese muy notoria.

Después de asegurarse que su aliento tampoco fuera taaaan malo, entró con decisión para encontrarse con varias personas que caminaban de un lado a otro, algunos en parejas, pero la mayoría solos. Y al decir personas se refería a… hombres, hombres machos. Grandes. Algunos se veían tan rudos que le asustaba siquiera acercarse a preguntar por indicaciones para llegar a su primera clase: Introducción a Derecho Mágico.

Lo que la llevó a su primer gran error como aprendiz de auror: creer que podía llegar sola. En un edificio de siete pisos con más de setenta salones. En serio, ¿más de setenta salones? Había escuchado que de cien estudiantes que lograban entrar a la Academia, se graduaban diez. ¿Cuántos alumnos podían tener?

Así que a las ocho diez, por fin encontró el salón correcto y cometió su segundo gran error: poner una sonrisa en su carita enmarcada por cabello rosa chillón.

—Buenos días— dijo animada. —Disculpen el retraso, me encontré con un par de matones y me tuve que encargar de ellos, ya saben, gajes del oficio—Oh, sí. Tercer gran error.

Pero su profesor –profesora- no lo encontró tan gracioso, ni siquiera un poquitín. Su severa mirada se endureció y la observó con altivez y una ceja levantada, le señaló un asiento al final del salón y se giró al resto de los alumnos. Tonks bajó la cabeza y caminó rápidamente. —Como les iba diciendo, yo soy la profesora Mawson y en esta clase no se tolera la impuntualidad —ups— ni a los payasos de la clase— dijo la maestra con sarcasmo. Los hombros de la pelirrosa se hundían con cada palabra y se aventó a la silla para tratar de fundirse con el fondo, pero ¡oh, sorpresa! La silla colapsó ante su modesto peso -¡Sí! ¡_Modesto_ peso! Casi pluma- y ella terminó en el suelo, confundida y realmente avergonzada. Podría apostar que hasta su cabello se había vuelto rojo. —Oh, señorita, olvidé que ese lugar estaba roto, estaba tan ocupada con mi profesión como aurora… ya sabe, _gajes del oficio_—comentó la profesora con una enorme sonrisa, una enorme y malvada sonrisa. —Pero se puede sentar en ese lugar, justo frente a mi escritorio— señaló un mesabanco hasta adelante.

¿Creía que su camino al asiento de atrás había sido vergonzoso? Lo de ahora era vergonzoso multiplicado por cien y a eso agrégale un baúl de humillación pura con unas chispas de risitas de sus compañeros.

Después de que la clase terminara –una hora con cincuenta minutos de pura tortura teórica, y eso que sólo era la explicación de lo que verían a lo largo del curso- se levantó, recogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente del salón, su animado humor se había ido oscureciendo tras los comentarios sarcásticos de la maestra _Mawson _cuestionando la capacidad de _algunos_ alumnos_._

Sip, _bienvenida_ a la Academia, Tonks.


	2. Welcome to a men's world

**Disclaimer: No, nada en el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, por desgracia; solo soy la triste autora de esta historia.**

**Summary:** Siempre escuchas el glamour de la vida de un auror, pero lo que no te dicen es todo aquello que tienes que pasar para poder llegar a la cima. Los días en la Academia son conocidos como el infierno, y mucho más si eres cierta metamorfomaga en un mar de testosterona.

.

Bienvenida a la Academia

Por: Jess Grape

.

**Welcome to a men's world**

.

Eran apenas las cuatro de la mañana y ella ya se encontraba despierta.

Algo que Tonks odiaba con todas sus fuerzas –incluso más que el café- era levantarse temprano. ¿Por qué? Preguntarán ustedes. Pues porque al levantarse temprano, ella debía hacer algo que detestaba: tomar café. Esa sopa de polvos demoníacos con sabor a azufre traído directamente del infierno era lo único que lograba mantenerla despierta durante su horario de trabajo como _aurora._

Oh, sí. Nym…. Tonks era una aurora y eso era tan genial que soportaba con humilde silencio la tortura matinal de tomar _café._ Bueno, 'humilde silencio' no son palabras con las que Tonks se podía describir, o sentir cómoda siendo descrita. En realidad se quejaba bastante entre sorbos diciendo cuán asqueroso era aquel brebaje oscuro; sin importar cuánta leche o azúcar le pusiera, éstos no podían disfrazar el sabor de aquel grano crecido en Colombia.

Suspiró mirando la pared blanca de su cocina mientras hacía lo posible por tomar rápidamente esa cosa infernal. Cuando por fin terminó, depositó su taza en el lavadero y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, esta vez no se despediría de sus papás porque: uno, ambos se negaban a levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana y dos… no en realidad ésa era la única razón por la que no se despediría de ellos, así que salió y se apareció directamente en una de las entradas del Ministerio de Magia, donde había unos cuantos magos caminando como inferi debido a lo temprano que era.

Caminó hacia uno de los elevadores y entró aún desanimada.

— ¡Buenos días, Nymphadora! — dijo una alegre voz a su derecha. Ella se mordió la lengua para evitar dejar salir una respuesta sarcástica a dicha persona.

—Buenos días, _MacFarlane_— contestó enfatizando el apellido del hombre, tratando de hacerle entender que prefería ese trato y no los nombres de pila. Pero aquél simplemente comenzó a parlotear sobre reportes y cosas que tenía que hacer durante el día.

_Como si necesitara saber algo más sobre reportes _pensó agriamente Tonks. Agradeció a Merlín el llegar a su piso con rapidez y salió sin despedirse. Cuando llegó a su cubículo, encontró su escritorio lleno de hojas y gimió internamente ante el pesado día que se le presentaba. Dieciséis horas de divertido papeleo y corregir la redacción de idiotas que creían que "halla" y "haiga" eran ambos correctos.

Con humilde resignación se sentó en su silla y comenzó a separar los reportes de misión de las peticiones oficiales. De nuevo, 'humilde resignación' no es el término correcto para describir lo que pasó, pero suena mejor que 'berrinche y dejarse caer con tanta fuerza en su silla que existe o no la posibilidad de que haya roto una de las patas, no porque sea pesada sino porque Tonks es muuuy fuerte'.

Pasaron cerca de cuatro horas y ella estaba considerando la opción de cortarse las venas con una de las hojas del reporte de Marcus, tan mal escrito que ella había tenido que transcribirlo para hacerlo ver un poco más presentable, cuando comenzaron a llegar sus compañeros, todos platicando y al parecer, no tenían el néctar de Satanás (alías café) en sus sistemas a juzgar por su actitud alegre.

Al momento, se les acercó un hombre de edad mediana apresurado, hablando sobre una misión que necesitaba ser cumplida al momento, algo sobre un grupo de criminales atacando el Callejón Diagon, se sospechaba de uso de magia negra.

Excitación comenzó a correr por sus venas, _¡al fin! Voy a mostrar mi potencial. _Se levantó de su recién arreglada silla y se acercó a sus colegas para unirse a los planes, pero cuando llegó ahí, todos se quedaron callados, mirándola.

El mismo hombre que había anunciado el ataque la miró con indecisión. —Eh… Nymphadora, no es recomendable que tú vayas.

Ella lo miró confundida. — ¿A qué te refieres? Soy tan aurora como todos ustedes, de hecho, me gradué con mejores calificaciones que algunos… _Marcus._

—Bueno, el trabajo de campo es muy diferente a tus prácticas en la Academia. Creo que eres más útil administrando los papeles, ¡mira qué bien los clasificas y corriges!

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Marcus _maldito Marcus_ le puso una mano en el hombro. —Nympha, es muy peligroso para una mujer, podrías morir ahí afuera, ¿y quién nos _corrigiría_ y nos traería los sándwiches?

—Ok, primero que nada… no, no primero que nada, _de nuevo: N_o. Me. Digas. Así. Y para tu información, se dice 'corregiría', tarado, ¿cómo pudiste entrar a la Academia? Y yo no les tengo que traer los sándwiches, ¿qué soy? ¿La sirvienta? ¿Su cocinera?

Él la miró especulativamente. —Pues…— sus ojos recorrieron el vestuario de Tonks. Y para su horror, cuando miró abajo, llevaba un delantal que decía 'Kiss The Cook'; se llevó una mano al pecho y levantó la mirada, pero ya no se encontraba en los cuarteles de los aurores, sino en una cocina.

— ¡Ahhh! — cayó de su cama y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesita de noche. — ¡Demonios! Ouch…— se dejó caer de nuevo en el piso, una mano en la zona lastimada y los ojos apretados. —Estúpidos hombres…

.

Cuando llegó a la Academia, aún le quedaban diez minutos para entrar a clase. Lo que le dio tiempo de comer con normalidad su sándwich de mermelada. _Oh, si me pudiera casar contigo lo haría, delicioso, simplemente sublime _pensó extasiada. Con una sonrisa se dirigió al salón 604 ubicado en el sexto piso, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? Seis pisos de escaleras. ¡Seis!

Al menos esta vez no fue la última en llegar; pero llegó sin aliento, jadeando y al ver a sus compañeros, se indignó que ellos no tenían la respiración mínimamente alterada. _Idiotas._

Dieron las nueve de la mañana y su profesor aún no había llegado. Nueve diez, sentía miradas de otros en ella. Nueve veinte, _alguien se quedó dormido. _A las nueve y media llegó un hombre de edad mediana, cabello y barba castaños.

—Bienvenidos a Teoría de la Investigación, llevarán esta materia durante todo el año y el siguiente, comenzaremos con prácticas. Espero que hayan traído suficiente pergamino y tinta para tomar dictado, ésta clase es una de las más importantes… la base de su educación como aurores, si la fallan, dejan la Academia. No pueden recursar, no pueden regresar. Durante este año veremos todo el proceso que conlleva hacer una investigación en cualquier tipo de caso y también practicaremos la concentración y la paciencia, virtudes esenciales que no cualquier persona tiene. Verán que para su segundo año, habrá la mitad de ustedes—dijo recorriendo sus ojos por el salón y su mirada se detuvo, incrédula, en el asombroso cabello de Tonks y en su cara, pero probablemente más en su cabello por lo genial que era. El hombre dejó escapar una sonrisa desdeñosa. —Ser un auror, no es fácil, es trabajo de grandes. —sus ojos de nuevo pasando por cada mujer presente, de nuevo, deteniéndose en ella más de lo necesario, divertido por alguna razón— Es trabajo de hombres. Las mujeres, bueno, al ser expulsadas, aún pueden aplicar para enfermería o… cocina.

El profesor Smith resultó ser un verdadero cretino, un cerdo misógino. Y Tonks tuvo que soportar las dos horas de su increíblemente aburrida clase mordiéndose la lengua ante los comentarios del hombre, hablando de cómo las mujeres estaban hechas para la casa, para educar niños, simplemente para el matrimonio. Y las miradas de sus compañeros en ella, ¿por qué demonios la veían?

Para cuando terminó la clase, salió del salón como alma que se la lleva el diablo, nervios a flor de piel. Estaba esperando cualquier tipo de provocación para dejar salir su mal humor. Solo un poco.

Escuchó pasos tras de ella, aumentó su velocidad, la persona también; rodó los ojos y se giró para encarar a un chico de al parecer su misma edad.

—Hola, oye…

—Mira— lo interrumpió con el dedo índice levantado. —Sé lo que estás pensando: oh, esta chica parece ser muy tonta para caer en mis redes. Pues ¿qué crees? ¡Sorpresa, cielito! No lo soy. ¿Crees que es coincidencia que en una clase de cuarenta alumnos solo tres seamos mujeres? Déjame decirte algo, trabajé muy duro para conseguir entrar a la Academia y de aquí en adelante tendré que trabajar aún más. Así que no necesito distracciones, ¿me entiendes? No estoy interesada en ti o lo que puedas ofrecerme, niño.

El chico la miró con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos por un par de segundos y después levantó una ceja. —Solo quería decirte que tenías mermelada en tu mejilla. Pero gracias por un rechazo que no me interesaba tener— dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, creyó escuchar un "perra", pero no estaba muy segura. Oh, así que por eso las miradas. Se recargó en la pared y agachó la cabeza.

_Tierra, trágame._


	3. Welcome to Tests

**Disclaimer: No, nada en el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, por desgracia; solo soy la triste autora de esta historia.**

**Summary:** Siempre escuchas el glamour de la vida de un auror, pero lo que no te dicen es todo aquello que tienes que pasar para poder llegar a la cima. Los días en la Academia son conocidos como el infierno, y mucho más si eres cierta metamorfomaga en un mar de testosterona.

.

Bienvenida a la Academia

Por: Jess Grape

.

**Welcome to Tests**

**.**

Se encontraba en medio de un enorme campo, rayos de todos los colores pasaban a su lado, uno morado por encima de su cabeza, otro rosa rozando su codo. A su alrededor se encontraban muchas personas, en una encarnizada batalla.

Se dio cuenta que su bando estaba perdiendo, porque podía reconocer a varios de sus compañeros e incluso maestros en el suelo. Espero que sólo estén inconscientes.

Inhaló profundamente y cuando levantó la varita para atacar a un mago que estaba a punto de maldecir a su profesor de Análisis de la Escena del Crimen, Kingsley, por la espalda, todos se detuvieron y giraron para mirarla, incluso los muertitos abrieron los ojos y se levantaron en sus codos para observarla.

El mismo Kingsley se giró y su mirada mostraba incredulidad.

— ¿Nymphadora? — Otra vez con su Nymphadora— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues… vine a ayudarle, éste cobarde lo iba a atacar por la espalda— señaló al hombre con cabello color arena, que la miró con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Defenderme? —Kingsley la seguía mirando con sorpresa, pero no del buen tipo de sorpresa, sino del tipo "oh, me estoy orinando y tengo que entrar a este baño público y ¡ugh! Alguien me dejó un regalote"

—Sí, estabas a punto de morir y tenía que hacer algo.

Kingsley y el mago malo soltaron una risita. —Nymphadora— y dale…—Tú no puedes estar aquí.

— ¡Wow! Alguien está siendo increíblemente grosero y malagradecido, profesor—levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. No sé usted, pero cuando alguien salva mi trasero, generalmente le compro una caja de chocolates, prefiero los que tienen leche, pero también acepto los amargos…

— ¿Salvar mi trasero? Seguramente me hubieras dado a mí, Nymphadora— ¿en serio era tan difícil recordar que odiaba su nombre? ¡Al decir su apellido se ahorraban saliva, tiempo y aliento! — Tú reprobaste tus exámenes— ¡¿Queeé?! —, no te está permitido pelear porque ni siquiera sabes lanzar un hechizo protector…

—Eres una perdedora, querida— se burló el mago con cabello arenoso.

—Perdedora… perdedora— comenzaron a corear todos a su alrededor, algunos riendo, otros con decepción y otros más enojados. Se giró para encontrar a sus padres repitiendo aquella horrible palabra. —Perdedora, nuestra hija es una perdedora…

—No… y-yo no soy una perdedora… ni siquiera me han visto…

—Perdedora… dora… dora…

—No, ¡no!

— ¡Dora!

— ¡NO! — Trató de levantarse de golpe, pero unas manos la sostenían contra el colchón, de nuevo, trató de quitarlas, pero se dio cuenta que aquellas manos no la amenazaban… ¡demonios! Esas manos la habían sostenido tantas veces…

— Dora, hija, calma. Todo está bien, pequeña, fue un sueño— las palabras arrulladoras de Ted Tonks la tranquilizaron y su mano derecha acarició su mejilla, quitando lágrimas que no sabía que tenía. Su padre la abrazó como cuando era una pequeña que se había caído y raspado la rodilla, con aquella presencia que la tranquilizaba como nadie en el mundo.

Se meció en los brazos de su padre hasta ser arrullada al mundo de Morfeo de nuevo.

.

Llegó a su salón con veinte minutos de anticipación y nunca se había sentido tan orgullosa de sí misma. Rió entre dientes al ver a sus compañeros con las narices metidas en sus libros, ella era del tipo de persona que no estudiaba hasta un día antes y en ese día empujaba toda la información posible, pero una vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir, ya no era posible meter más en su cabeza hasta el momento del examen.

Así que decidió sentarse y dejar su mente en blanco, lo cual es, probablemente, la cosa más difícil de lograr en toda la vida.

—Pregunta número uno: Según Quentin Trimble, ¿a qué se le considera crimen? —entró el profesor; un hombre de cuarenta y muchos años, espesa cabellera negra y ojos estrictos y observadores, Camil Bramson era de los maestros más complicados de la carrera. Se suponía que él les daría clases durante los cinco años y medio de su estudio. Cuando él llegaba, todos debían tener sus plumas, tinta y pergamino, no repetía y era realmente malo con aquellos que se atrevían a pedírselo. —Pregunta número dos: Enumera los tipos de criminales según Godelot…—siguió preguntando con rapidez hasta la pregunta número cincuenta: Adalbert Waffling ofrece siete tipos de defensa, enuméralos y descríbelos.

_Ugh_, su mano ya estaba acalambrada y eso que aún no había comenzado a responder las preguntas. _Al menos sé muchas de éstas. _Se encontraba un poco desilusionada porque no había preguntas que pidieran su opinión, lo que le hubiera dado puntos al poder expandirse y repetir dicha opinión con distintas palabras.

Dos horas después, Tonks estaba dispuesta a beber dos litros de café a cambio de que terminara esa tortura _Y eso que apenas llevo 29 preguntas respondidas. _

Para cuando terminó el examen (hora y media después) salió del edificio casi arrastrándose, sus compañeros intercambiando respuestas.

—No, por favor, no hagan eso— rogó en voz apenas audible. Joseph volteó la cabeza para verla mejor, la pregunta en sus ojos. —Decir las respuestas, no me quiero angustiar antes de tiempo. De verdad, no quiero saber qué tan mediocre será mi calificación.

Risitas sonaron y minutos después se apareció en su hogar, lista para dormir hasta el siguiente día… lo cual era imposible, ya que tenía que estudiar para su siguiente examen.

—Algún día, todo esto valdrá la pena, estoy segura— se dijo mirándose al espejo, agradecida de poder esconder las bolsas bajo sus ojos.


End file.
